Living The Life
by MrUbaNub
Summary: Rewrite of "The Life" When Dylan, Richard, and I get our lives cut short due to a plane crash we are sent to Equestria to live our lives. Rating might change if I want.
1. Chapter 1

Wake up. Eat. School. Football. Sleep. It has become a cycle for me. Home wasnt bad, I had parents who loved me. School was different though. I mean I had friends and I wasnt getting beaten and constantly ridiculed. But my friends and I were viewed as the outcasts. The school was full of douchbags and girls who compete to see who can wear the least amount of clothing. But there are a few who arent, and those are my friends.

Should probally tell you about myself though. My name is Chris and Im seventeen. Im preety tall for my age as Im 5'11 and weigh two hundered and ten pounds. I play football and on the defensiive line.  
I listen to mostly blink-182 and watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Go ahead laugh it up Im a brony.  
My friends are as well. Oh yeah I need to tell you about my friends though. Their names are Richard and Dylan Dylan is hispanic and 16, but a little shorter than me at 5'9. Richard is seventeen and is 5'8.

After the day of school had finished I met up with my friends at my usuall spot. "Hey you gonna be on Xbox tonight?" Dylan asked me as I aproached them. "Dude it is Wedensday. That means I got to work out."  
I reponded as I was now right at the spot. "Ergh" Richard said mockingly towards Dylan. "Shut up" Dylan said punching him in the arm. "Ok well I will see you guys tommarow." I said as I walked towards my old, red pickup truck. Once I had gotten the door to open I put in one of my favorite CD's and ignited the engine.  
Peggy Sue started to play. I grabbed the wheel and pulled out of the school parking lot.

When In had pulled up in my driveway i had recived a text from my mom that said she is out showing a property. And that my dad was at soccer pratice with my brother. I walked into the house and threw my backpack into the corner. I walked into the kitchen and saw there was chili from last night in the crockpot. I got out a bowl and poured some in. I walked out into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. I turned on the TV and started to flip through channels while eating the chili. I saw an episode of MLP and started to watch it.  
It was the sonic rainboom episode.

When the episode had ended I looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to go. I got in my car and put the CD back on. I had pulled into the highway and started to head to my school. I heard a plane overhead. Weird. Im no where near the airport. I thought nothing of it and kept driving. I saw debris falling ahead. Then I saw a whole plane missing one of its wings. The plane crashed into the middle of the highway. I was to dazed to stop and crashed into the car infront of me. Appereantly so was the car behind me.  
An eighteen wheeler. I didnt have anytime to feel pain and was crashed into a bloody pulp in my car.

So thats chapter one. Richard is Blade from the last story. Dont forget to review! 


	2. Hello?

Richard POV

I can't belive I left my text book at school. On the way Dylan texted me and said that he needed a ride to his swim meet and I went to go pick him up to. Once I got to his house he ran out with his swim gear and got in my car. "Thanks dude." He said as I pulled out of his driveway. "Don't worry I left my textbook there anyway." I turned on the radio to the local country station. I got on to the highway and heard a plane above and thought nothing of it. As I kept driving I felt the car get smaller

That is because a turbine had fell on my car and squished Dylan. I opened the door and was hit by a car at full speed.

Chris POV

Ugh where am I? I tried to open my eyes but was met with immediate pain. Great a concussion. That's two of them this year. I felt something move over me like a blanket. Beep Beep Beep. If that's what I think it is then Im in the hospital.

"Nurse Redheart is he going to be okay?" I heard muffled through the door. "He suffered a lot of brain damage and broke many bones. It will be a miracle if he makes it out alive." I heard in a response. Wait. Nurse Redheart? That must be a coincidence. I tried to open my again and was once again met with the pain. I tried to wiggle my fingers but could not move them. I couldn't even feel them.

I opened my eyes again and the pain faded. I was able to keep them open and my thoughts were confirmed that I was in a hospital. I tried to move but still couldn't feel my fingers or even my toes. It all felt like one big blob.

Just then the door opened and in walked an oddly familiar purple...unicorn? I thought I was insane. Maybe it was the concussion but in walked Twilight Sparkle.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Arrival

I tried to talk but no words could come out. I kept trying to move my arm until I had risen it just a little bit. Twilights horn had started to glow and I felt immense pain as my bones were being shifted back into place. "How are you" She asked me as soon as her horn stopped glowing. "Where am I?" I asked ignoring the question. "You are in the Ponyville Hospital." She said with no hint of joking.

Ok that kind of made me snap. I remember getting crushed by the car. Did Celestia bring me here? Did God bring me here? Whatever it is I'm in Equestria. But what about my friends and my family. I started to tear up and Twilight came closer to me. I moved my arm up to wipe the tears but what met my face had fur. I opened my eyes and my and my arm was orange! I brought my hand up to my face but it was a hoof! I threw the blanket off of me and I was completly orange including the wings! My mane though was wind blown and dark blond. I recognized this as my OC that I had made a few days ago. Solar. My cutie mark was off though. It was the blink-182 logo. It was like a smiley face but instead of eyes it has x's and surrounded by circles with six arrows. But I didn't have any arrows.

"What happened to you? Yu were pretty beat up when my friends and I found you." Just fucking great. I gotta think of some thing. "I was moving from Las Peagusus to here and a gust of wind knocked me off of my balance. All of the weight I was carrying wouldn't allow me to get up and I started to plummet towards the ground. You know the rest." I said as she nodded. "There were others near you." She said as my ears shot up. She noticed this. "We're they you're friends?" "Maybe"

Chapter three is done and I haven't written another one yet so the next one may take a bit. Hope you all enjoy season three! Don't forget to Review!


	4. Insert Chapter Name Here

Sorry this took so long. I'm just so lazy...Onward!

Another day passed until they let me out of the hospital. I had a hard time getting up though and had to have support. Then it took longer to learn how to walk. I swear I looked like Derpy to most of these ponies. They wouldn't let me go to the other rooms to see the other ponies. I mean its probably a fanfiction someone is writing about me. That has to be Richard and Dylan.

I walked out of the hospital and I realized I did not have a place to stay. "Do you have a place to stay?" Twilight said beside me. Can she read minds? I know you can hear me. Nothing happened. "No I do not." I said as we continued walking. "You can stay with me if you want?" I was speechless for a few seconds. My favorite pony back on Earth wants me to live with her. "Thank you. So much." I did a little mental celebration.

While we were waking I was tackled by a pink blur. "HimynamesPinkiePie. What'syours?Areyounew! *GASP*" She then ran off as fast as she came. "What?" Was the only word I could get up before getting up. "Don't worry that's just Pinkie being Pinkie."

Once we got to Twilights tree library she showed me an extra room she had for me. "I think I am going to see if my wings still work." I said walking out of the house. "Ok See you later."

I found an open field to practice and started to flap my wings. Amazingly I was already off of the ground. I found it wasn't that hard at all and decided to see how fast I could go. I picked up speed and was immeditly stopped by most people's favorite cyan pony. "Oh look some new wings! Want to race?" Rainbow said in her usual tomboyish accent. Me being the one to never decline a challenge. "Sure. Where to?" "Sugar Cube Corner." "I'm new here once again. I don't know where that is." "We'll thats your problem!" She said as she flew away. Fuck. I quickly flew after her and getting pretty close her. "Oh Hello" I said getting next to her. "Oh you think this is full speed?" She said increasing her speed greatly. Shit. I put more power into my wings and once again caught up with her. I saw Sugar Cube Corner in the distance and Rainbow descended but that I had not learned yet.

I crashed into a dark room and immeditly heard "SUPRISE!" come from a lot of voices. I jumped up and saw the light come in through the pony shaped hole in the cealing and I was surrounded by Ponyvilles residents. "MynamesPinkiePieandIthrewthi spartyjusyforyou! Wereyousuprised? Wellwereyou?" The Pink ball of energy said at the speed of light. I then got out from under her but was stopped by Twi. "You're cutie mark changed." She said with confusion in her voice. I looked down to see there was an arrow on it now. One out of five down.

Sorry that took so long. Hope you all like it. Story cover made by Blade-Tribal-Wolf. Check out his story's he is a real good writer and has helped me a lot for this story and the origanal. Don't forget to review!


	5. The Whole Gang Is Here!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Onwards with the story!

Ali's POV

I drove home from school an flipped on the tv. "BREAKING NEWS" flashed on the screen showing a plane crash that had killed 17 people and hospitalized 31. In the crash were people from my school. I knew them too and was friends with them as we'll. Their names were Chris, Dylan, and Richard. I broke down crying on the spot until my mom came to comfort me. She patted my back and said no word. I ran to my room and grabbed a sheet of paper and decided to draw all of their OC's along with my own. My room was full of drawings of people who had requested them on Instagram. I had Chris's OC holding hooves with Twilight while they stated at the night sky. Richard was flying with princess Luna in front of the moon. Dylan was with Fluttershy in front of a bush. And Me? I was sitting on a cloud with Thunderlane.

Once I had finished I pinned up above my bed to always remember them. I opened up my laptop and continued to read Chris's Fanfic. I logged into his account to tell his readers what had happened. Once I had published the chapter the laptop screen went white.

Slowly a hoof started to come out of it. It was a white hoof. The head came out and it was my OC! Comet Stride. Her light purple hair and eyes with te white coat. The hoof grabbed me and she started to fuse with me. Then I realized she was pulling me. "MOM! HELP ME" I yelled as a desperate attempt to get free. My Mom ran into my room and grabbed my back trying to pull me out. It did nothing. "Mom I love you." I said blankly as the last of my body was sucked into the laptop. My mom sat there for hours crying until my dad came home.

Chris POV

I must say the party was amazing. They kept talking about my cutie mark changing. That was unheard of. I just went on with my life and enjoyed the party until I heard the sound of a horn and two royal guards walk into the building guiding Princess Luna. Everypony bowed at the presence of her. "No need to be so formal, Twilight Sparkle has sent my sister a letter about these new ponies who had crashed here." The princess said. I shot Twi a look and she just gave me a smile. Before I could greet her another pony crashed through the roof. See it's not just me. She was a white peagusus with light purple hair and eyes. She also had a comet for a cutie mark. Wait I know this OC. This is Ali. She was one of my friends back on Earth. One of the girls who didn't compete to see who could where the least amount of clothing. Her eyes fluttered open and Princess Luna was by my side. "Whe-Where am I?" She paused and looked around to see she was surrounded by ponies and that she herself was also a pony. But her eyes stopped on me. Her eyes widened and she got up to give me a hug. But fell down immeditly. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Shut up." she said actually getting up this time. "Oh Hi Solar! Fancy seeing you here." Ok good she gets it. "Hi Comet Stride." I said with a smile. Before we could finish introducing ourselves with each other the whole building and ground started shaking wildly. Comet and I ran out side followed by Luna and the mane six. There were griffons everywhere. Among them were Gilda.

I wasn't the only one who saw it because Dash and Gilda met halfway in flight. "What are you doing!?" Dash yelled tackling Gilda. "After you kicked me out of this town for dweebs I went back to Griffon land and became the general of the army. My first attack was planned here. To kill you." Gilda pulled out her claws and was ready to slit Dash's throat. Oh fuck no. I bolted over there and tackled Gilda and flew straight through a building with her in front of me. "Oh I don't belive we have met before. I'm Solar and don't hurt my friends. Have a good day." I said throwing Gilda into the ground where she skidded a good 20 meters. I flew back to see Dash fighting off some griffons along with the Princess. A griffon flew towards the Princess but the griffon was intercepted by a dark blue peagusus who took a slash and knocked the griffon out. "Hi Nice to meet all of you. My name is Blade." Blade saw me fighting griffons. Comet was helping me as well. "Well I'll be damned." He said flying over to us.

Another pony came out of the hospital. "Oh what a glorious day to live in Equestr-" The black unicorn couldn't finish because he was tackled by a griffon. The griffon started to beat on him but the unicorn held his own. I've seen both of those ponies. The OC'S of my friends. It was Dylan and Richard.

Fight scene next chapter. Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving! Don't forget to review!


	6. Everybody Was Kung-Fu Fighting

Car Rides. To far places. Suck. Onward!

Dylan, Richard, Ali, and I got back to back as we were surrounded by griffons. Dash and Applejack joined us. Gilda reamerged from the crowd. Without saying a word she flew towards me but was caught by Dash and that was when all hell broke loose.

I threw Gilda off of Dash and Richard came over and took over. Ali and I headed over to every pony else to defend them. The Royal Guards joined us. Two griffons lunged out at us. I kicked one with my hind legs to send it flying and Ali sidestepped and it with a swift hoof to the back of its head.

"Princess we have to get you out of here!" I heard Twilight yell. "No I must stay and fight." She yelled back. When they finished the princess grabbed a griffon with her magic and slammed it into the ground. A griffon came out and tackled Twilight.

I flew over with immense speed and tackled the griffon. "Don't Fuck With Her." I said blankly. It was obvious it was felt with rage. I didn't know I even said it. It felt like someone was controlling me. I was watching somebody pound on the griffon but I realized that it was me. I picked up the griffon and threw him into the air and flew after him. I flew up after him and got above him easily.

I grabbed onto him and was about to throw him in the ground his claws came out. He tried to slash my neck but I hit away and he slashed right through my cutie mark. My balance was thrown off and he took it as an advantage and threw me into the ground. Before I hit, I unfurled my wings and slowly descended tackling a griffon. I got off the griffon and was teleported over to Twilight. I tried to get up but she wouldn't let me. "I need to fight. My friends are in danger. I won't let them get hurt." I said struggling to speak through the pain in my flank. "You can't even move. How are you going to fight?!" She yelled and her horn started to glow and started to heal the gash. I remembered why she was my favorite now.

While she was healing me the royal guard showed up and fought the griffons out of town. My friends ran over to me to see if I was okay. I was carried back to the hospital. I might live here. 2 times in four days. I kept thinking of the fight. The monster I had become. I have been in a few fights before and that has never happened.

Twilight walked in my hospital room the following day after the fight. "And were back here again." She said as she closed the door. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Yeah I just love this place." I said in response. We laughed fora little. *Beep Beep* "That think is really annoying. How do you stay sane." "I tune it out." "Anyways someponies are here for you." "Let them in"

Then in walked Ali, Richard, Dylan, The Mane Six, and what supposed me most is both of the princesses. I tried to bow but was me with pain. That and the fact that I was on a bed. "Princess Celestia, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you here?" I asked in confusion.

"We'll you along with you're friends held off the griffons before the guards showed up so I must meet you." Celestia said. "But we are on the verge of war now." She said with a blank tone.

And I end it there! Two chapters in two days. Come on who do you love? Don't forget to Review!


	7. I'm The Doctor

That moment when your friend (who knows I like this girl) starts to go out with my crush. Enough of my life. Onward!

Hospitals suck. Have I told you that yet. Not only am I in pain but we are on the verge of war! Before I had any more time to think I heard a mechanic wheezing noise.

In a few seconds there it was. The TARDIS. Out walked the Doctor and a pony version of Amy Pond with Rory. "Doctor why are we horses?!" Amy said in her Scotish accent.

"I said 1963 you sexy machine!" The Doctor yelled at the machine.

"Ummmm can I help you?" I said finally stepping in.

All three of their heads turned to me.

"A talking horse!" The Doctor said running over to me and sonincing me.

"Excuse me. Can you stop?" I said getting annoyed by the noise.

"I know this is going to shock you but we're not from this world." The Doctor said putting away his sonic screwdriver.

"Ya I know. I used to be a human." I said receiving open mouth from the three.

"But that's not possible." Rory said knocking the others out of their trance.

The Doctors face lit up. "A world of talking ponies!" He said jumping around. Amy went over and calmed him down. I feel like every show on Earth is real.

"But why were we sent here!" The Doctor yelled going back into the TARDIS. I came to follow up after him but as soon as I got up from the bed I was met pain in my rear and collapsed leaving the stitches wide open for all to see.

Rory and Amy gasped and helped me up and carried me into the TARDIS and sat me down.

"Doctor come help him." Amy yelled at the Doctor while he was hitting the machine.

"Why there's nothing wrong with hi- Oh god that's a big cut. But what's that under the cut? Looks like a picture." The Doctor said curiosity. He then put his hand to it and yellow glitter like stuff started to surrounded leaving me stunned.

I had another arrow.

"Wait I've seen that mark before. That's a band logo back on Earth." Rory said.

"Yes the band is blink-182 and the image is called a cutie-mark. Every pony has them. They represent their special talents." I said in response to them.

"Why?! Why are we here" The doctor continued pressing buttons. "Ahh.." The Doctor finally let out looking at a monitor.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Sorry this took so long. I had minor writers block and couldn't figure an idea so we now have the Doctor and Daleks. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Well Daleks, The Doctor, and Amy and Rory. How do I write this. Find out. Onward!

"No...No not them.." The Doctor murmured staring at the screen with a Dalek on it.

The camera shifted showing a purple unicorn crying in the corner. It looked a lot like Twilight. It was Twilight!

I was steaming now. "Where are they?" I said through the rage.

The Doctor noticed my anger. "I don't know yet. But when I do I will get her for you."

"I'm going with you." I replied.

"Fine, fine." The Doctor said walking away mashing buttons.

I walked over to what looked like a chair and calmed down. If they hurt her they will be fucked. Plain and simple.

"Yes! Found them!" The Doctor exclaimed running over to all of us.

The TARDIS started making its iconic noise and The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and I started to change back into humans.

I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing the same things from the plane crash. My brown collared shirt and baggy cargo pants. I had on my Reeboks as well.

"I'm a human again" Amy exclaimed. "And you are to" She said running over to Rory.

"And Im a Time Lord!" The Doctor yelled. "We'll let's go on out then shall we." The Doctor said walking out of the TARDIS doors.

As soon as he walked out he was surrounded by Daleks.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR IS HERE! EXTERMANATE!" The Daleks yelled. God that is annoying

"Uh uh uh." The Doctor said mockingly. "Remember my special force field." The Doctor said pointing at the TARDIS. "Now why are you here?" He said more seriously.

The Daleks all turned to one Dalek. "EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN" They all yelled. A red Dalek walked out with Twilight following it. My eyes met hers and I remembered why I was here. To get her back.

I lunged out but was caught by Amy. "Don't go. They will kill you." She said reassuringly.

"THERE HAS BEEN A DISORDER IN THE TIME ORDER. A BEING IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS WORLD!" The red Dalek screeched out.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all turned and looked at me.

"Solar or Chris what brought you to this world?" The Doctor ran over to me and started sonincing me.

"I can't remember much. It's in patches, my old life." I said in a hurry. I noticed Twilight looking at me in disbelief.

"Come on think" The Doctor said pushing me.

"There was a plane. I was in my car and... by another and died instantly."

"No that's not possible! How are you still alive!" The Doctor yelled out.

Sorry this took so long. You know finals...Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I keep taking so long. Blade helped me with this one. I have has major writers block...Although on the up scale got a new idea for a story! Not brony related just some sort of free form writing. Stay tuned till the end for a description. Onwards!

The Daleks surrounded us. Twilight was in the back. The Doctor was negotiating. Amy was scared and Rory was trying to protect her. I was in a rage. Couldn't understand the words anymore.

"Give the unicorn back!" The Doctor yelled. He pulled out his sonic but was stopped by a white flash. I looked around and saw complete darkness. A couple stars here and there. Then it hit me. Space. We were in space. I looked down and we were on a light gray, rocky surface. The Moon.

I realized that I had hoofs again. I looked around and saw the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were a pony as well. Twilight eyes gazed over to me and her mouth dropped. Well there goes hiding the human secret.

"Am I interrupting?" I heard come behind me. I turned around and I saw the princess of the night. Princess Luna. She revealed herself from behind the TARDIS

"Don't move." The Doctor said as Luna almost left our little force field.

"Doctor how are we still breathing?" Amy asked.

"We're in a cartoon universe. There are no physics!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"EXPLAIN!" The Daleks screeched reminding me there still here. I looked over to see them trapped in a barrier.

"You're going to be trapped for a thousand years." Luna said bluntly.

"How? What?!" The Doctor said dumbfounded.

"Well, ever since my sister imprisoned me in that cell over there I have learned to teleport from Equestria and here!" Luna said excitingly.

"No it's to easy." The Doctor said walking around the moon. "There has to be something more!" The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and kept sonincing the cell. "Well. That settles it for now. I'll be back in a thousand years for them! Everyone back in the TARDIS!"

We all went in and Twilight followed close behind. I went into a little corner I found and sat down. Twilight sat next to me.

"What are you?" She asked demandingly.

"Truth?" I asked. She replied with a nod. "I come from another planet." Her eyes widened. "I'm a human but my life there is done."

"Why?" She asked becoming sad.

"There is this machine called a plane there. It's basically a big metal peasusus that fits a lot of people. Anyways I was driving my car to my daily workout and one crashed above me. It sent the highway into panic and I got hit by another car ad I died. I woke up here after." I said trying not to remember my family. They must be so sad right now. I need a way to talk them. I started to tear up and noticed Twilight saw tearing up as well. She wrapped her hooves around me and put her head in my chest and started to cry. I began crying as well and welcomed her embrace.

The TARDIS landed and they all saw us crying there. I picked Twilight up and walked out of the TARDIS. "Bye Doctor." I sniffled. "Maybe we can see each other again." I was out if the TARDIS and started to hear the iconic wheezing noise and it was gone.

"Can you carry me home?" Twilight whimpered. I looked around and saw we were fairly close to Ponyville and that the light was fading fast.

"Of course I can." I said and started walking back to Ponyville.

Sorry if the beginning kinda sucked. I had major writers block there but Blade gave me the idea of a prison. Hope you all liked the little bonding between Solar and Twilight. And guys thank you for staying with me. Thanks for the thousand views! Don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm proud to say I am accepting a few OC'S. They will be evil and against us. Leave a review or PM me for a spot. Onward!

Once I had arrived at the library I put Twilight in her bed. She had fell asleep while on my back. Her eyes were still a little puffy. I went over to the couch and called it a day.

Dream World.

I was surrounded by white walls. Everywhere white. Where am I?

"You are in my domain." I heard a voice boom.

"Who are you?" I asked not sure where to look.

"You will find out in dear time." The voice said as the walls faded and I woke up in Ponyville. But it was different. It was destroyed. I saw my friends and myself fighting a black alicorn. I couldn't hear but I saw there mouths moving. I was crying. Why? Why was I crying? I then noticed it. Twilight limp body was on my back. The dream me, his eyes were no longer my usual green. They were white. He went after the alicorn but was slammed back. He kept coming and eventually got a hit on him. He started to tear up the alicorn. Grabbing chunks of flesh and started to rip through him. I was horrified. Would I do that?

I jolted awake and was back in Twilight living room. I was sweating. I got up to go get a drink of water and saw Spike and Twilight already up. Twilights eyes were no longer puffy and she seemed normal.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said warmly.

"Mornin." I said getting a glass of water and sitting down.

"What do you have planned today?"

"I think I'm gonna go catch up with other friends from Earth" I said which caught Spikes ear.

"From where?!" He said while cooking breakfast.

"I'll let you explain that one." I said snickering as I walked out. Once I had got out I realized I had no idea where my friends were. Smooth.

I decided to fly around since Blade is also a peagusus maybe he would be in the clouds. He was kinda lazy after all. Maybe I'll see Ali. Called it.

I saw Blade sleeping in a cloud. Hmm who can I wake him up. I looked over and saw a rain cloud close by. I like the way you think brain. I flew over to the cloud and pulled it over Blade. I began to jump on it like I've seen in the show. Soon water came out from under it and Blade jolted up.

"What the fuc-" Blade looked up and saw me. "You better run." He said as I started to fly away.

Damn he's fast and he was quickly gaining. I looked up and noticed I was about to hit a cloud. I quickly maneuvered it and had an idea. I grabbed all the clouds around me and made a barrier. He flew straight into the barrier.

"Fuh Yh" I heard Blade say muffled.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

He pulled his head out of the clouds. "Fuck You." He said before punching me in the arm.

"Good to see you to. You know where Dylan or Ali have stayed for the few days we've been here?" I asked moving the clouds back where they had been.

"I know Dylan has been staying with Fluttershy. How he got her to be normal around him I may never know. Ali made friends with Thunderlane pretty quick."

"Well lets go get Dylan then head for Ali."

"Ok"

We flew over to Fluttershy's and knocked on the door. Out peeped her head.

"Uh h-hello." She whispered. I was able to pick it up.

"Is Dycruel here?" I asked. She opened the door more to show him passed out on her couch.

"Come in." She said a bit louder and more welcoming.

"Thank you." Blade and I both said walking into her cottage.

"Hey, wake up." I said hitting Dylan on the shoulder.

"Five more minutes mommy." He murmured.

"Hey, Blade help me pick him up I got an idea." He looked at me with question but did it anyway.

We started to fly till we found a lake. "Ok on three we drop him into the lake. One, two, three." And with that he was falling into the lake. He awoke mid fall. He looked up and saw Blade and I snickering.

"You bastards!" He yelled until he hit the water.

Sorry this one took awhile. I have FCAT coming up soon. If you don't know what that is its like this stupid test that determines if you pass or not. And it's only in Flordia.


	11. Chapter 11

I fucking hate FCAT. But one good thing came out of last week. I got a date to my schools dance! So Onward!

While we waited for Dylan to not be mad at us we got him some sort of towel just lying around the lake. Weird. We walked into town to get some breakfast.

"You guys wouldn't believe it." I said in between bites of my dandelion sandwich. "The TARDIS landed in the hospital." Their mouths dropped. We were all Whovians as well.

"B-But" They tried to pull together a sentence. It was really funny watching them try and speak.

"Not only that. Twilight figured out that I was human. And I got even closer to her" That last one hit them hard. Suddenly a panicked, purple dragon was running towards us.

"Solar!" He said panting from the running. After catching his breath he continue. "A letter has come from the princess! You and your friends are needed at Canterlot as fast as possible!"

Everyone at the restaurant was looking at us all. Great attention. I scooped up the dragon and took to the sky. Blade followed suit and Dylan ran under us.

I landed right in front of the library door. Once inside Twilight came running out of no where and hugged me. She seemed really nervous doing so. I genuinely hugged her back.

"There is a carriage outside." She said leading us to the carriage. We all went in, including Twi. She sat next to me and sat really close. Like she was hugging me the whole time. Even though there was a ton of room. Hey I ain't complaining.

My friends were giving me jealous looks. I just smirked and enjoyed the ride.

I kept looking down tempted to kiss Twi, but I was to nervous and we are not even dating. I want to ask her out so bad. She looks so cute.

I bend my neck down right next to her ear. "Twilight, Will you go out with me?"

She looks up, nervous but excited she whispers into my ear. "Yes, Yes I will." She pulls my head down and our lips meet.

How could I explain it. Like pure bliss. But when are lips collided I felt a dark evil thing rise up from inside of me. I ignored it and continued to kiss Twi.

When we arrived to the castle Twi and I are were holding hooves. The princesses shot me a look as if to say "Do anything bad and you will be executed."

I chuckle at the though and felt Twi get closer to me. I give her a peck on the cheek to show how much I love her to the princesses.

We all bow to the princesses, except Twi. While attempting to bow she pulls me up. "No need to be so formal." Celestia says. "As you can probably tell you're all here, with the exception of Twilight, because you're not from this world" Well she likes to get right to the point doesn't she.

The dark feeling in my stomach was becoming a pain.

"As you may have heard we have successfully avoided war-" Celestia's voice was being drained out by my brain as the pain was increasing. My head was full of images. Death, pain, and suffering. I fell to the ground. I felt as if something was trying to come out of my stomach.

As if on cue, the pain faded. I heard gasps but could not see. As my vision came back I saw myself. But I was different. Wait that isn't me. But he looks exactly lik-. The thought was interrupted as I felt a hoof connect straight in my jaw.

I fought back as I sent a hoof towards him. But he was fast and sweeped out my legs from under me. Blade came in and tackled him as Dylan came and started to punch him. The clone hit Blade with a uppercut and continued to pummel on him and then took to the skies leaving a hole in the castle ceiling. I take off after him and see Luna going to take care of Blade.

I am quickly stopped at something pulling on my hoof. I look down and see that it is Twi. "Please be careful" she says and kisses me again. "Don't worry. I'll see you soon." With that and I took off in pursuit.

Once I had seen him I began to fly at speeds Dash would be amazed at. I caught up with the clone. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I yell at him.

He looks at me with unrelenting eyes. Eyes of pure evil. He says nothing and comes after me. I fly to the side and up to get above him. Once he's under me I send one of my back hooves down with me into his back. He was attempting to fight back but I felt a cone beginning to form. Before I knew it I had broken the sound barrier and was hurtling straight to the ground with a evil clone of me under me. I quickly jump off and fly up to stop my self from hitting the ground. When he hits the ground a dust cloud engulfs him and the area around him. Ponies are peeking out the window to see what happened. When the dust cleared the clone was gone.

Right after that thought he was back. But now he was back with a purple unicorn. My purple unicorn.

"Put her down" I gritted through my teeth. I felt an anger rising up in me.

"Make me" With that the clone flew up with Twi. I took after him.

I can't hit him because what if he drops Twi. I got to think of something. Got it. Oh she's gonna hate me. I grab Twi and throw her up and she is now free falling. "SORRY!" I yell. I bring a hoof into his face and he does the same.

He took Twi. He endangered her. How dare he. The thoughts were filling up my head and my vision was becoming red. I once again felt as if someone was fighting for me. Hoof after hoof I grabbed his waist and started to pummel to the earth. I passed Twi on the way and threw a little bit back up. We hit the ground and I continue to beat the clone into a pulp. I catch Twi as she's coming down. The clones head is swelled and bloody. I pick up his hoof and its limp.

I look over to Twi and she's crying. I go over to comfort her. "Im sorry. I just can't control myself sometimes. Especially if someone endangers someone I love." I say while she's clinging to me. I put her over my back and we fly back to the castle.

I'm so sorry about how long that took. Hope it's long enough. Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter?! Yes! Onward!

Upon entering I collapsed on the ground due to exhaustion. Maybe I should just close my eyes for a bit. Yeah that sounds nice. Just a little. I doze off.

Dream World.

I see three ponies sitting around a table with a map of Equestria in the middle of the table. The ponies were all blurred so I couldn't get a good description.

Another pony teleports in the room and I recognize him as the clone. He then changes back to himself. A changeling.

"I have failed you and my queen" The changeling said. "Do as you wish."

Without words one of the ponies' horn lit up and the changeling was evaporated. The ponies continued to plan.

"Here and here are the entrances into Canterlot." One of them said. "They are weak here" He said circling one of the entrances.

It was obvious they were planning an invasion.

"The only problem we may have are the new ponies from Earth." One said looking as if she was looking at me. Her eyes glinted green.

I was awoken with a jolt up and I was sitting. I look around and see I'm in one of the Canterlot bedrooms with Twi sound asleep next to me curled into a ball. D'awww. I bend down and give her a peck on the cheek. I walk out the door and shut it. But while shutting it I see a smile form on Twi's face.

I walk out of the room to see some of the damage done to the castle. Wasn't to much at least. Already workers are beginning to repair them. I see Celestia and walk down the stairs to catch up with her.

"How was you're sleep" She asked as soon as I caught up with her.

"Great. Just really hungry now."

"Well good thing I'm heading to breakfast. You're friends will be there."

Once we arrived I saw Blade's arm in a sling. Luna kept looking cautiously and lustly at him. Blade didn't seem to notice but I could see he liked her. A lot.

I smirked at the thought. While eating Celestia kept talking about the attack last night, I think it was last night. How long was I out?

Dylan was quietly eating piping into say something every once and awhile to sound smart.

I decided to not tell them of my dream. Later Twi comes down and pecks me on the mouth and sits down to eat. Celestia finally addresses the matter.

"So Twilight, you finally found a special somepony." She said motherly like.

"Yes and he's perfect." Twi said looking at both Celestia and I. Not at the same time that would be weird.

I heard Celestia in my thoughts." Take good care of her. She is special and you seem good enough to be for her. I love her."

"I believe I love her to" I think in my head and notice Celestia's expression change. That just slipped. It came naturally. But I believe I actually do.

No one says a word for the rest of breakfast.

On the way to the carriage Luna kept following Blade making sure he was okay. Before he got in I saw a glint of shyness in her eyes and she gave him a hug. Blade was taken back by the hug but hugged her back with a huge smile on his face. Twi and I were holding hooves with Celestia looking at me like she had accepted me. Dylan kept walking being Dylan.

The ride back was quite interesting. Blade had a smile on his far from cheek to cheek. Twi was resting her head on my shoulder. Dylan kept looking out the window.

The quietness was interrupted by a cyan colored peagusus outside of the window. Dylan was taken back. The first thing Dash noticed was Twi on my shoulder.

"Who do you think you are?!" She yelled at me waking Twi. I didn't notice

"I tell you who I am. The guy who loves Twi. That's who I'll always be." I said not backing down. Was never one to backdown from an argument. Always felt a little bit more intellectual than people.

She seemed defeated. Almost as if she wanted me. I notice Dylan kept staring at her. Dash noticed and blushed a little.

"Mind if I get in? Don't feel like flying." She says already making herself room.

"Why not."

She sits right next to Dylan. Dylan seems taken back by this but warms up to her. They exchange a few small talk but I don't pay attention. I feel a tap on my leg. I look down to see Twi looking up at me.

"Did you really mean what you said to Dash?" She says looking so adorable with those eyes.

"Yes, every word. Twi I love you. Undoubtedly I can say that." I say kissing her on the mouth. When we break apart she responds.

"I love you to."

I pull her back into my embrace. We pretty much just snuggle till we get to Ponyville.

Twi and I walk back to the library holding hooves getting a few looks from the people around. The looks are almost as if they're happy for her. Also I was getting scared looks directed to me. I guess news travels fast. Everyone knew not to touch her.

I decide to lighten up the mood by cooking lunch for my friends and the rest of the Mane six. Twi comes in halfway through me cooking wondering what I was making. I told her she must wait and hugged her. God she is so soft and so adorable.

I came out holding different lunches for everypony. Each pony had a favorite meal and Twi gave me the information. Hell if I'm going out with Twi now I gotta be friends with her friends.

I was getting nods of approval from everypony but I noticed Fluttershy look a little longer than she should have. Weird. Thought she was shy. No one else seemed to notice though. As soon as I looked at her though she went back to being her shy self.

Small talk went on but I wasn't really listening. Mostly because it was gossip and just chick talk in general. I noticed Spike not paying attention and he kept staring at Rarity.

"So who's ready for the Grand Galloping Galla!" I heard Twi said. Oh shit. Completely forgot about that thing.

"Speaking of that," I pipe up. "Twi, will you accompany me to the Gala?" I say with a smile already knowing the answer.

"I'll have to think about it.." She trails of smiling at me. I kiss her and go back to eating.

Before I can keep eating Blade and Dylan come over to me. "I think I like Rainbow Dash..." Dylan says. It's obvious blade and him have been discussing this for quite sometime. I look past them to see Dash blushing. The others seem to notice Dash and they continue to pester her until she gives.

"Ok fine! I have a crush on Dycruel." She whispers to her friends.

"You know we're right here right!" I scream.

Dash freezes. Dylan makes his way over to her. "Will you be my marefriend?" He says really nervously. I let out a little laugh and I am given the death stare from Twi. "Yes! Yes I will!" Dash exclaims with joy. They go into each others embrace. I switch topics with Blade.

"So you're trying to get with Luna I see?" I say breaking some of the tension. He blushes to say the least.

"Yeah, yeah I guess" he manages to spit out.

After everyone leaves I go into the library and get a sheet of paper and write TO DO on the top of it.

1-Get some sort of income

2-Get Clothes from Rarity

3-Have fun at the Gala.

So income. Let me think. I remember back on earth I used to sing a bit to get some money outside of a Publix.

I look around and find an old acoustic gutair lying around I pick it up and strum a few notes. Wait, I don't have fingers. How the hell am I doing this? Eh, fuck logic. I start to sing a little and notice I still got the hang of it.

I know what it's like to be alone sitting in your room

Listening to all the doubts

That your parents have to say to you

And as your head gets all cluttered inside

Try to stay awake

Everything they say are lies

That's all the shit that you ever have to take

So hold in all your aggressions

Because you're grinding your teeth on down to

The bottom of your chin

It's not easy or so damn pleasing

To not laugh at everything they say that

They tell you what to be, you're not alone

I know what it's like to be denied at everything you do

It's not the same reason why that

Makes you change the things that you once knew

As your head gets all cluttered inside

Give more than you take

Everything they say are lies

That's all the shit that you ever have to take

[ From: . ]

So hold in all your aggressions

Because you're grinding your teeth on down to

The bottom of your chin

It's not easy or so damn pleasing

To not laugh at everything they say that

They tell you what to be, you're not alone

You say you want to take off your shoes just to

Walk barefoot down the street

Just to be the things that you can be

Just live for one more week, go!

You say you want to take off your shoes just to

Walk barefoot down the street

Just to be the things that you can be

Just live for one more week

So hold in all your aggressions

Because you're grinding your teeth on down to

The bottom of your chin

It's not easy or so damn pleasing

To not laugh at every word they say that, They tell you what to be you're not alone.

It didn't take long for me to notice Twi and Spike in the doorway listening. "That..That was really good." Twi says. Spike's mouth is kinda hung open.

"Th-Thanks" I say "I used to play back on earth. I'll be back Twi. Gotta try and get a job!" I kiss her cheek and give her a hug and I'm out the door!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Song is Peggy Sue by blink-182. Don't forget to follow and review!


End file.
